Angeline "Angie" Patchwork
---- Rewriting ---- Angeline Patchwork, usually going by "Angie", is the successor of Scraps, the Patchwork Girl, from the Oz series by Lyman F. Baum. She is a transfer student to Ever After High from the Emerald City Academy. She is very optimistic, enthusiastic, and outgoing, although has many doubts of herself and a poor idea of her potential and place in this world due to how she was raised. She sides with Neutrals because of her slight avoidance of the title of Royal, but as well as to please her family back in Oz by simply not siding with Rebels. Character Personality To start off, Angie is very optimistic. She simply wants those around her to be happy, so she keeps a positive attitude and tries to lighten the mood whenever possible. She seems to be walking on air wherever she goes, usually in her head rather than in the room. Her strange mannerisms can be quite amusing for many, but Angie really just enjoys the laughter. She sees others' happiness as more important that hers out of belief that she is not as important than anything with natural born life as a result of the way she was raised. As she knows very well that she was created as a servant for the house, she never fulfilled that position, so she feels a continuous guilt for not meeting up to expectation and treats all others as greater and more deserving than herself. This causes Angie to be quite a gullible and passive person, assuming that others know better, and usually complies to what she is told. (Not to mention how oblivious she is to sarcasm.) This also means that Angie is a big sucker for the rules, and tries to make sure to follow them to the absolute best of ability. But, there is one thing Angie bears that stops her from doing this much of the time: she has a very short attention span. She can hardly stay on the same topic long enough to catch all of what is said to her, and is hardly paying attention in the first place, and will often end up mishearing any old comment. This is usually seen as amusing or annoying for most people, but Angie feels quite bad about it and doesn't understand how to fix it or knows if it can be fixed, but wishes she could have more focus in her life so she isn't asking for excessive repetitions of instructions or questions. Speaking of questions, Angie sure does ask a lot of them. She has a mad sense of curiosity, finding everything so intriguing and fascinating; it's quite childlike. She's always wondering why, and is filled with tons of energy and enthusiasm to chase wildly at the answers. She is constantly thinking and over thinking situations, concepts, ideas, and much more. She builds thorough explanations and reasons for many of her opinions and beliefs and actions, and finds it very important to understand her viewpoint as much as possible. Angie has actually grown to understand psychology far more than she would ever admit to herself, especially due to the fact that she physically lacks a brain, so it wouldn't make any sense to her that she could actually understand anything about psychology at all. Being in the situation that she is, Angie treasures emotions and memories more than most logical explanations, and prefers to find relations to things she loves and values, rather than finding fact-based and widely agreeable conclusions. She can't seem to find any sort of conclusion of the latter sort about her own being, so she decided that she's better off gearing her thinking towards things such as feelings, opinion, and behavior. This way she could not present any kind of wide array of truths and sciences to show knowledge. It is not only that Angie does not think highly of herself, but that she does not want people to think highly of her. It frankly makes her uncomfortable. She feels as if she let others believe that she is a trustworthy source, she'd be letting them believe in a lie. Angie does not want anyone to think that she is better than them, and is quite surprised when someone asks her for help with something that requires wits, such as homework or an answer to a question for a class. And with Angie's ever-so-optimistic view of the world, she doesn't seem to uphold this trait when looking at her own self. Because of the way she was raised, Angie thinks she is useless and incompetent, not able to accomplish the feats and tasks given to those with real life, as oppose to herself, who is alive today merely because of a few dashes of magic. And even though she was made with fabric, cotton, and a bit of magic powder, there is no denying this girl's intelligence. While she thinks that she can't grasp on to a certain type of learning as a number of people tend to do, she most certainly does. Angie subconsciously yearns for an understanding of the topic in multiple different ways at once. As she sees this as a cluttered sense of focus without a brain to actually establish a learning pattern throughout her experiences, it is actually that her mind wants to break down and screw together all these techniques accordingly as she tries them all out. So, no, Angie would not be considered a visual, audible, or hands-on learner, but possesses a behavior to want the ability of all types of learning in various subjects. Upon the subject of learning, Angie has a particular adoration for the saying "You learn something new everyday." She tries to find these new things quite often, and has never failed at the task. She strongly believes in these words, and tries to incorporate them into her attitude, outlook, and hobbies whenever she discovers these fresh devices. It pushes her to tackle a wider range of styles and tactics when when crafting and creating art. Angie is a creative soul, but one who needs tidiness at that. All tools, supplies, nick-nacks, and decorations must be nearly and orderly placed. Pictures are not titled and toys are aligned, and her room is as spick-and-spam as can be. The pencils on her desk are nice and straight, and her papers are stacked accordingly. Not that Angie doesn't get a bit messy, which she absolutely does, but she will always clean up afterwards. But, I can't say that Angie keeps this rule upheld when it comes to her own self. Her clothes are a clutter of patches, which she finds fitting and fun, and she hardly even tries with her hair. Her shoes laces are rarely seen tied, and close to now of her socks are matching. Her appearance is definitely one thing she doesn't worry about. One thing she does worry about, however, is being nice. Like most people, Angie has hurt another's feelings from time to time, but that was never Angie's intent. She tries her best to be particularly kind to the people around her, with rare exceptions. She is quite opposed to violence and the idea of it is very nerve racking to her. She tends to react to strongly when she sees it, usually raising her voice to a relatively high pitch and trying to stop the situation by running right into it and blocking contact. Angie also has an absurd sympathy for inanimate objects, and reacts in a very similar way when she catches sight someone of doing something such as breaking a pencil, or kicking around their stuff such as backpacks or shoes. A memorable quote describing this would be a time when Angie screamed at some kids (who were throwing their pencils at the ceiling) in a frightened fashion, "Stop! You're gonna hurt the ceiling!" Of course, she was laughed at and mocked for making such a silly remark. The thing is, Angie doesn't mind. She acts oblivious to hurtful words and it doesn't seem to phase her, and the reason for this is because she wouldn't want to start an argument or scene. So, she simply deals with it as if it didn't change anything and it's only expected for people to pick on her. In all reality, it's just building onto her awful image of herself and gives her yet another reason to think of herself as a burden. As long as their laughing, and those who mock her treat her as an amusement rather than a bother, it doesn't matter all too much to Angie. Through out her day, she makes decisions in regards to other people almost the whole time and hardly minds her own happiness. This doesn't mean that Angie isn't happy. No, that's not it at all. She finds happiness in others' delight and has a knack for finding the good in almost everything she encounters, even in the bad. She sees enjoyment as entirely choice, and it doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing, it is your choice to aim your focus towards the good things in life. It's your choice to smile, to laugh, and to enjoy everything you can in your situation. Angie does have a lot of stress and anxiety, but there is always something nice just around the corner to distract her. A lot of her emotions and feelings are bottled up so it doesn't distress anyone else but her. With all the things that make up Angie, she is filled to the brim with enthusiasm and excitement. She is out to have fun and find herself a good time. Always beaming with wonder, she sees everything around her so interesting and fantastic. All of it is an question waiting to be answered and a adventure yearning to be taken. She is quite obnoxious and wild, dancing, skipping, and smiling her way through this life. She is upbeat and daring, maybe not ready for most things coming at her, but definitely willing. Eager to attack the tasks and challenges presented to her, thinking something along the lines of "It'll be so fun!" or "I can do this! Let's go!" Although Angie tried to be compliant in the eyes of her family, she doesn't like to admit that she loves to shout and party in freedom and fun. But it's not all games and giggles for her. Angie stresses her chores, school work, and grades. She reaches to exceeds the expectation in her work and on all of her tests and quizzes. In Angie's eyes, a grade below 93% percent causes a fair amount of anxiety. She watches her grades like a hawk, checking them nearly everyday. She logs them weekly and pays attention to how her grades go up and down. Decreasing grades tend to freak her out, but not nearly as much as a missing assignment. She scolds herself over her forgetful nature, knowing that she completed it and her grade could've been just as was if she had just done what she was supposed to in the first place. Angie doesn't like to admit it, but she doesn't take any regards to the fact that everyone makes mistakes. She is very aware of her flaws, but doesn't seem to understand that she doesn't need to be perfect for others. But, actually, it's not exactly all others, but those with authority who Angie really worry about. Satisfying teachers with her good grades, following the rules of those above her, and most definitely under the influence of the words and restrictions of her family back home. All of this aside, these troubles of hers are rarely a problem for her when she's laughing and having fun, which is most definitely more often than not. Appearance Angie is another patchwork girl made by the hands of Margollote, so Angie has some similar features to Scraps. Her skin is composed of patches of various shades of peachy skin colors. Upon one cheek there is a red patch, and on the other is a pink patch, both being square. Her nose is a small yellow patch in the shape of a triangle. Her eyes are silver buttons, the right larger than the left, tied back with black string through the four holes on each. She has hair made of thick, brown yarn, which is quite uneven and a bit wavy, and usually some of it is held back with paperclips. She's got a red tongue made of felt, but nothing was placed in as teeth. Just like Scraps, Angie's ears are made of gold. Angie's body is particularly plump on account of the fact that she's filled with stuffing, meaning that she is also pretty light. All of the clothes she brought with her from home when transferring schools are made of colorful patches, some with different designs and patterns on them. Although, the patches openly consist of four colors: red, yellow, green, and blue. Admiring her destiny, most of Angie's shoes are made of red leather, as Scraps were in the most recent retelling of the story. A notable fact about Angie's style would be that all of her jewelry is made from strings and beads, usually plastic. She tends to break these accessories quite often, but continues to wear them constantly. On her right elbow is a red patch, her left a yellow, her right knee has a blue patch, and her left knee has got a green patch, all of which are in the shapes of circles. Her hands are shaped like mittens, so, while Angie does have opposable thumbs, she does not have any fingers. This can make quite a few tasks difficult, such as writing, painting, and much more, but she can type on her phone at an impeccable 80 words per minute. Her thumbs are actually gold, and Angie enjoys decorating her only two finger nails with nail polish of tons of different colors. Most of the stitching on Angie done with black string, which is pretty noticeable, not to mention Margolotte's rush job with Angie's making. Her eyebrows are actually just lines of loose stitching over each button eye. Her stitching comes undone or is broken from time to time, because of Angie's rambunctious nature. Because of this, there are plenty of tips and tears as well continuously needing to be stitched back together. This makes her overall appearance look quite messy and full, not even including her wardrobe. Hobbies & Interests Creative and artistic, Angie enjoys crafting and building new things. she loves decorations everything with colors, patterns, sparkles, and plenty of other things. From bird statues made of twigs to candy mobiles to her extravagant buccaneer hat made of posterboard, Angie loves build fun and unique pieces, always making sure to try something new along the way. No two projects she does are ever the same. But, there's no way in Oz (or in Ever After, too, for that matter) that Angie is going to stay cooped up inside all day. Jumping amd skipping her way into fun and adventure, she loves to explore every nook and cranny of her rather new home, Ever After. If she's not inside creating, she's outside looking for something new and interesting. Simply the school campus seems endless to her. To be fair, she wouldn't really find much of this interesting if she didn't her friends to spend all the good times with. Out of all the things she does, hanging out with her buddies is her favorite. A lot of the times, when Angie finds herself with free time, she heads to her friends to see if they're up to anything. "Magic Touches" & Abilities She hasn't gotten any magic wand, but Angie can actually name any pattern, material, and color. Many believe she memorized them all from young age, or that her creators somehow implanted them into her brain, but Angie claims that it was simply a blessing. While this might not be useful in most cases, she does find this unique knowledge exciting and cool. But, maybe she is magic... she is a walking ragdoll after all. Alliance Back in Oz, Angie's family places a lot of emphasis on her destiny. Fortunately, Angie has grown to love her destiny with all of her heart. She enjoys sporting motifs and clothing representing her role, from earrings of pearls and yellow butterfly wings, to red leather shoes, and much more. She is enthusiastic to take on her fairytale fate, although she has her doubts and fears of not fulfilling her family's expectations. After Angie transferred to Ever After High, she took in the realization of the Destiny Conflict that had arisen. Originally not necessarily wanting anything to do with it, finding it overwhelming. She had only heard stories of what was happening over in Ever After, remembering Margolotte spurting horrendous things about children who didn't know what they were doing, were simply being idiots, were ungrateful brats who can't except what life gives them, or something along that line. Angie was afraid to say that she disagreed with Marg, although she did entirely. She really understood the students who didn't want to go through with their stories, who wanted to change their lives. Fearful of standing in any position, Angie just stayed out of it all. She knew that Margolotte would disapprove of the title of Rebel in every way, and anything close to it, for that matter, so Roybel was out of the picture. While Angie would most definitely be a Roybel, she decided against it for the sake of pleasing Marg, or to avoid disappearing her. Angie really just wants to be able to openly support both sides of the conflict, so picking the side of a Neutral seems kind of meaningless for Angie's purpose, but it seems she was classified as that after some time of her so-called indecisiveness. Fairytale The Patchwork Girl of Oz *Main Article: The Patchwork Girl of Oz *Complete Story: The Patchwork Girl of Oz (full text) When the Patchwork Girl pops to life, she accidentally spills one of the Crooked Wizard's concoctions onto Margolotte and Unc Nunkie, turning them into stone. Dr Pipt (the Crooked Wizard) sends Ojo, Scraps, and the Glass Cat on a quest to find the various ingredients to create a potion that will return Marg and Unc back to their original states. The Patchwork Girl is featured in a few other books in the Oz series, but The Patchwork Girl of Oz is the one she takes a lead role in. Name While Scraps and Marg were creating the next Patchwork Girl, Marg jumped at the chance to finally give the next Scraps the she had wanted to give it in the last run of her story: Angeline. With this, Angie became her nickname, which she usually goes by. It's actually a long held grudge of Marg's, along with other things. Marg actually suggested that Angie's last name be Pipt as well, in which both Scraps and Dr. Pipt protested to. Pronunciation: ann-jeh-LINE Relationships Outfits Gallery AngelineforPatchworks.png|By TaylorRocks! AngelinePatchworkFArt.png|By Rudino.raagas! 20160612 000541.jpg|By Hiddenfolk! Angeline Patchwork fanart by Serbear.jpg|By SerbearStar! Angieandthefairbear.jpeg|By Hiddenfolk! 20160826 015014-1.jpg|By Hiddenfolk! Angiecircusconceptsketch.jpeg|By Hidden! CircusAngie.jpeg|By Hidden! Angeline Patchwork Sketch S.png|By Ameryliz! Angie Book Party.jpeg|By RoybelGirl! Angeline Doodle.jpeg|By RoybelGirl! Angie by brubub.jpg|By my brother! Smileycast.png|real life oz squad AU: Damon Garcia breaks his arm Angie is happy to write a nice message on his cast (and a smiley face or two) || By Spades! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:Work in progress Category:Patchworks Inc Category:Neutrals Category:Characters of the Month